


Под гнётом

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Illustrations, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Автор —Belphi
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Под гнётом

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — [Belphi](https://twitter.com/Winda718)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/V7piuur.png)


End file.
